Most municipalities require dog owners to pick up after their dogs in public areas. People are more likely to clean up after their dogs if they do not have to bend over and pick up dog droppings by hand. A device which could be used with little effort to pick up dog droppings would help keep yards, parks and walkways clean.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a walking stick that can be used to collect fecal matter.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a walking stick which can be used with little effort, and avoids the need for an user to bend over to pick up dog droppings.
It is yet a further object to provide a walking stick which can hold fecal matter, so that it can be transported inside the walking stick to a location for proper disposal.